boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Cyclone
BoBoiBoy Cyclone is BoBoiBoy Wind's second level form that was achieved after he ate plenty of Yaya's Biscuits containing Liquid X, making his emotions uncontrollable. 'Abilities' 1.Protecting Cyclone (Perisai Taufan) - Used to move himself in a Cyclone like ball. It can protect him from his enemies. 2.Amazing Cyclone Stormball (Bola Taufan) - Used to defend himself from an enemy, like the Lightning Balls of BoBoiBoy Lightning, only it's bigger and rotating like a Washing Machine. 3.Cyclone Incredible Drill Punch (Tumbukan Gerudi Taufan) - He can cover his hands into a rotating drill. 4.Cyclone Boomerang (Cakera Udara) - Power boomerangs use to attack big robots like Mukalakus, also known as the "Wind Power". 5'.Cyclone Hoverboard' (Hoverboard Taufan) - His new kit, helps him to fly higher and faster. 6.Cyclone Attack (Gerudi Taufan) - He used it when he is trapped by BoBoiBoy Earth. 7.Storm Dodge (Pusaran Taufan) - Use to threw something faster by 40%. 8. Mega Cyclone Drill ''(Gerudi Mega Taufan) ''- The mega version of Cyclone Drill,sed to defeat Petai along with Mega Lightning Sword. 9.Vortex Wind Swirl (Pusaran Angin Kencang) - used to get Petai and save Ochobot. 10.Sand Storm - used to defeat Petai, created with particles of land from BoBoiBoy Earthquake. 11.Cyclone Carrier (Deruan Angin Vertikal) - used to carry him,BBB Lightning, Earthquake and the Giga. 12. Hurricane Storm (Ribut Taufan) - ''He used it to avoid the Balls of Lightning of BoBoiBoy Lightning when attacking him and BoBoiBoy Earth. 'Other Powers' * '''Power of Yaya's Biscuits '(Sumbutan Biskut Yaya) - used to feed Adu Du with Yaya's Biscuits (Season 1, Episode 12). 'History' It started when BoBoiBoy Wind mistakenly got some fake milk with Liquid X which was made by Adu Du to use in making Yaya's Biscuits, because of eating plenty of contaminated biscuits, he got crazy, which made his powers became stronger until he turns into Cyclone (Episode 22). .]] Cure He was cured when Ochobot showed to him the last episode of the Telenovela called "Red Roses" where Azroy finally see his cat Sasha, because the ending is sad, he cried until he turned back to BoBoiBoy Wind. 'Season 2' He next appeared in Episode 30 after BoBoiBoy Lightning changed his powers, but he was trapped by Fang's Shadow Hands which Gopal thought that he is already dead but he transformed to BoBoiBoy Earthquake. ]] Video International Names * BoBoiBoy Taufan (Malaysia) * BoBoiBoy Buhawi (Philippines) Alternate Names * BoBoiBoy Hurricane * BoBoiBoy Storm * BoBoiBoy Tornado * BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (Episode 32) Appearances *Episode 22 (Debut) *Episode 23 *Season Finale (Season 1) *Episode 28 *Episode 32 *Episode 36 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 Votes Vote now for your favorite characters BoBoiBoy Cyclone is included! click here Gallery 1005866 165346206970478 1514167207 n.jpg 32315 170676549739810 1467524926 n.jpg 407703 169073489900116 794436234 n.jpg 46240 172285312912267 1743492513 n.jpg BBB Taufan Musim 3.png BoBoiBoy Cyclone at Season 3.jpg Boboi-Boy-season-2-BBB-Hurricane-boboiboy-31153306-502-461.jpg Boboiboy-taufan.jpg Boboiboy taufan by truehero10-d4q35uw.jpg Th (88).jpg The first appearance of Cyclone.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-18h44m12s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-22-15h50m09s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-21h19m07s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-11-18h46m14s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m05s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m12s205.png 314305_450612121627357_826272172_n.jpg 625618_450607088294527_2077780571_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-30-21h34m07s232.png 8879_513429322032613_361289234_n.jpg 308257_464080003623365_2049808567_n.jpg 419445_464203283611037_1037231339_n.jpg 524933_513428798699332_1236046926_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-19-23h09m31s64.png 535858_432539943501159_792823465_n.jpg 560387_361891503885628_1124037567_n.jpg 601998_153069201525453_545592724_n.jpg 734886_536661826358744_2046543483_n.jpg imageo.jpg 79.png 2721.jpg 3473.jpg 2643.jpg 2448.jpg 3529.jpg 5883_189801114514222_1904762545_n.jpg 1044665_151649208359422_28702358_n.jpg Boboiboy_cyclonev2.png 67623_156848564517672_1983317525_n.jpg|Cyclone is here! Boboi-Boy-season-2-Hurricane-boboiboy-31153306-502-461.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-12h04m05s135.png Topan (1).png Boboiboy_cyclone.jpg Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:BoBoiBoy's Power Styles Category:BoboiBoy Category:The 3 BoBoiBoy Allies Category:Cyclones Category:BoBoiBoy's new features Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Powers Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Alexander Henderson